Winning Love
by afitwilight
Summary: Nick and Sara reveal their secrets to each other and learn they have more in common than they thought. NS


Title: Winning Love  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that deals with CSI.   
  
Pairing: N/S  
  
Spoilers: Coming of Rage.  
  
Summary: Nick and Sara reveal their secrets to each other and learn they have more in common than they thought.  
  
Rating: Strong PG-13 cause of language.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"I'll be the saddest little girl in the world." Ashley's voice kept saying over and over in Sara's head. Sara stormed out the interrogation room and into the locker room. She thanked the heavens above that no one was in the hallway or she would probably have decked them. Sara felt the need to hit something, anything. She walked into the bathroom and stared at the reflection gazing back at her. The fierceness in her eyes only increased her anger. She closed her eyes and the scene played out again in her mind.  
  
"Do you know how many people don't report a rape because they are afraid that no body will believe them?" She had asked.  
  
"Of course. That's what I was counting on." Ashley commented.  
  
Sara's eyes flew open and no longer was her reflection in the mirror, instead she saw Ashley. Sara's fist came flying and she shattered the mirror. Pain shot through her fist, but she didn't care. She needed to feel something. "Damn her!" Sara then walked over and grabbed the trash can beside the wall and flung it across the room. "BITCH!" Tears began to roll down her cheeks. She glanced down at her hand and realized for the first time that it was bleeding and that she quite possibly broke it. She walked out of the bathroom and came face to face with a very worried Nick.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Nick had just walked into the locker room when he heard Sara's yelling. He glanced around and didn't see her, so he deducted that she was in the bathroom. He knew it was the ladies room and headed over in that direction. He was about to open the door when Sara did just that. He took one glance at her and knew something was very wrong.   
  
"My God Sara, what did you do?" He noticed her bleeding hand and gently reached for it.   
  
Sara hissed in pain while he looked it over. She didn't feel the need to give him a response at the moment. She kept her face down, refusing to let Nick see her in this state. She felt Nick wrap his arm around her shoulder and began leading her out of the room.   
  
"We should get this looked at it. I'm pretty sure you broke something." He told her.  
  
She tried to pull away. "I'm fine Nicky. All I need is a Band-Aid and some aspirin and I'll be as good as new."  
  
"Nice try, Sar, but I think you're going to need more than that." They walked through the hallway, ignoring the looks from the other employees, and headed straight for Nick's Denali. He opened the door for Sara and helped her buckle in. Once she was safely inside, he closed the door and got in on the driver's side. He started the car and pulled out onto the road. They drove in silence for a few moments, than Nick turned to Sara. "What happened?"  
  
She turned to face him. "Nothing."  
  
"You don't punch something for nothing. What did you hit anyway? The mirror?"  
  
"Yeah. It won." She replied a hint of smile came to her face for a moment.  
  
"So, what did the mirror do to piss you off?" Nick asked knowing that Sara would eventually tell him everything.   
  
"I hate people sometimes Nick." She said.   
  
"Does this have something to do with your case?" He decided to pull over and give Sara his full attention.  
  
Sara nodded and told him what happened from the beginning of the case to the point where she found him at the door. "She played me Nick. I totally believed her."  
  
Nick's hand gently rubbed her shoulder. "It's okay. She didn't get away with it. She's going to go jail."  
  
"She's not going to get what she deserves. There are so many people out there Nick, who have been raped and they won't tell because they're afraid." She turned to look at Nick in the eyes. "You have no idea what that's like."  
  
Nick took a deep breath. "You're wrong Sara. I do know."  
  
Sara's eyes grew wide. "What?"  
  
"It happened when I was nine. She was a last minute babysitter. The only person that knew before now was Catherine, and that's only because she forced it out of me."  
  
Tears ran down Sara's cheek. "I'm sorry." She cried and unbuckled her seat belt. She carefully pulled him into a hug. She made sure her injured hand didn't get his shirt all bloody.   
  
Nick felt relieved that Sara finally knew. He pulled away and cupped her face. "You were hurt too, weren't you?"  
  
Sara nodded and more tears fell. Nick's thumb wiped them away and he leaned over and kissed her cheek. He leaned back and stared into her eyes. "You can trust me."  
  
"I know." She said. "I was a junior in college. He was a jock and everyone loved him. Well, almost everyone. He wasn't really my type and he asked me out one day and I said no. He didn't like rejection especially in front of his friends. So that night he stormed into my apartment and told me that no one tells him no. I knew no one would believe me. Even if I had gone to the cops and reported it, he wouldn't have been punished."  
  
Nick pulled her into another hug. "Sara, I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's okay. Now you know why I don't like cases where women have been beaten or raped."  
  
Nick released her and smiled. "Why don't we go see about that hand of yours?"  
  
"It's fine." She told him. "Doesn't even hurt anymore."  
  
"Liar."   
  
She laughed. "Okay, so maybe it hurts a little. You can kiss it and make it better."  
  
Nick eye's widened at her statement but then a grin spread over his face. "I guess I could." He gently took her hand and kissed her palm. He could tell she was still in pain. "Darn, I guess I'm going to have kiss you again." This time he captured her lips with his.   
  
Sara was shocked at first, but then responded in full to his kiss. She wrapped her good hand around his neck and pulled him closer to her. She deepened the kiss, running her tongue along his bottom lip begging for permission. Nick was more than willing to grant her access. They savored the taste of each other and when breathing became a must, they pulled apart.   
  
"Wow." Sara replied.  
  
"Yeah, that was incredible." Nick responded still amazed that he kissed her.  
  
"What other hidden talents do you have Nicky?" She asked seductively running her fingers along his chest.   
  
"Why don't I show you?" He said with a husky voice.   
  
"My place or yours?"  
  
"Mine, after the hospital."  
  
"Nick." Sara whined.   
  
"Forget it Sar, you're getting that hand checked out. Even if that means I have to go cave man on you and carry you inside."  
  
Sara laughed. "Cave man Nick? What are you going to do, hit me with a club and sling me over your shoulder?" Her laughter was getting louder.   
  
Nick was glad to see her happy again. "Maybe, but I think I can get you to come willingly."  
  
"And how are you going to do that?" She asked.  
  
"Like this." He bent over and captured her lips once again. His fingers laced through her hair. Breathing became a must once again and they pulled apart.   
  
"Okay, you win, but only if we get to continue afterwards."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled and started the car up once again and pulled back on the road. Sara reached over and held his hand giving it a squeeze. She might not win her case against Ashley, but she won something much better. Nick's love.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * FINISHED ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 


End file.
